Yugioh Platinum
by BjpRein
Summary: Imagine your favorite Yugioh characters trying to live the life of a rapper. Well, Marik can do it anyway...


Yu-gi-oh  
Welcome To America  
  
Episode #1: Keepin it Real in Egypt  
  
Brandon: "What's up, Pimpin!"  
  
Justin: "Brandon, you're don't say that to the reviewers!"  
  
Lance: "Hey, Justin, shut-up! Go on and tell a little about the story, Marcus!"  
  
Marcus: "Hell naw, I don't like Yu-gi-oh!" (Lance jumps Marcus and they start fighting each other)  
  
Justin: "Oh brother."  
  
Brandon: "Anyway pimps, this story is about a pimp named Marik who goes to America and meet pimps and fake pimps like this kid named Yugi. Anyway, a lot a stuff happens that I haven't figured out yet. Just enjoy it, pimpin!"  
  
Justin: "Man, you have no girls at all!" (Everyone starts fighting)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Egypt was the second most happening place in the world, and who better to live there than Marik Ishtar, the person who will soon be the world's best Egyptian rapper. He had always been good at rapping ever since he got his signature Millennium Scepter, which he planned to call his record label.  
  
Whack Egyptian: "C'mon Marik, let's go!"  
  
An Egyptian named Odion started playing the beats and the Whack Egyptian started it up.  
  
"Uh.  
Uh.  
Yo.  
I come through,  
Pimpin, [there's that word again]  
Making my own laws,  
Why you still living at home with ya Moms  
Leaving Sh*t stains in your draws!  
How this Marik dude got a boob job  
But tits is still to small for a bra!"  
  
Whack Egyptian's homey: "Man, yo, that shiznit was off the chain!"  
  
Marik and Odion just fell out laughing at the Whack Egyptian and his whack flow. Finally, Odion started playing his favorite beat and then Marik began.  
  
"Uh.  
Yo.  
Uh.  
Hollar!  
My gun do more than pop whack Collars!  
Dis whack bi*ch ain't ready  
You see how he trying to hold his piece steady  
I'd cook this weak hoe,  
'Cause I'm a Blue Eyes White Dragon  
And he's a measly little Kuriboh!"  
  
Marik and Odion: "'Cause they fo' sho' ain't ready, we tight like spaghetti, and our flow will answer the question: 'Who's your Daddy!'"  
  
All this victory dancing and phrase saying made the whack Egyptian and his friend angry, so they called there boys over and tried to jump Marik and Odion. Marik called over his gang (Strings, Rare Hunter, and Arkana) and they got into a big fight.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Marik layed on his couch staring up at his room ceiling. He had a few cuts and scrapes on him from yesterday, but he was fine. He had lived in Egypt all his life, so he knew how to fight. He wished that things could be better in his life, but he knew that they wouldn't. To him, everyday was the same. Whack opponents would come over with they crew trying to flow, but Marik still remained the best. His mother was always worried about him and thought he would be called by doing this like his father was. He secretly hated her deep down inside.  
  
Marik: "Speak of the devil." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
His mother walked into the room. In her prime, she was a beautiful woman that made even the pharaoh's wife jealous. Now she was a hideous old lady that scared everyone.  
  
Mother Ishtar: "Marik, you can't keep living your life like this-" she started to say.  
  
Marik: "I don't have time for this, if there is something you have to say to me, then just say it. Those punks are coming back to the village, and they want more trouble," he interrupted.  
  
Mother Ishtar: "Hold up bitch, you better remember who you talking to! I may be old, but you best not get bold! That's right, I'm da sh*t, too, now listen. Now, I just got off the phone with your sister and she said that you can come live with her!"  
  
Marik: "Whaaaaaaatttttttttt!" he screamed. "I can't go to America, I have a legacy to make!"  
  
Mother Ishtar: "Get yo' monkey ass up, boy! You're going to America to live with your sister!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Brandon: "Man guys, that Mother Ishtar lady is straight up scary! For now own, Lance can't draw those pictures so detailed!"  
  
Marcus: "Yo, that Marik dude is vicious. Man, maybe Yu-gi-oh isn't so lame!"  
  
Lance: "I tried to tell you." he whined, putting some herbs on the ring around his eye.  
  
Justin: "He isn't as good as me, though. They call me Lil' 50!" (Brandon squeezed his broken arm)  
  
Marcus (with screams of pain in the background): "Well, its time for us to be out, but holla at Episode #2, "Meet My Homeys!" 


End file.
